Daring Charming by B S123
Portrayers In English, Daring Charming is voiced by Evan Smith. In Latin American Spanish, Daring Charming is voiced by Idzi Dutkiewickz. Character Personality For the most part, Daring is his father's son - he is, obviously, quite charming and handsome. He is also quite egotistical and conceited and very infatuated with his appearance, as he is often seen with a mirror or flashing his smile to girls. It is apparent that Daring's sanity, confidence, and happiness all revolve around him seeing himself in the mirror. He does have some sense of duty though. He is often seen escorting his (previous) future queen Apple White and he is well-practiced in gallantry. Daring also takes extra precaution when his teeth get whitened by covering his mouth to not risk blinding passing students. Appearance Daring has light short wavy blond hair, pale skin and pale blue eyes. He also wears letter jackets with EAH''printed on them (which is the Ever After High school-logo), white, high-top sneakers with gold designs and crown on them, blue jeans, and blue, checkered-patterned vests underneath his letter jackets. In "Epic Winter", he wears his '''Signature - Royals' ''letter jacket with a fur-lined collar, but it is under the doll line, "Epic Winter", not "''Signature" or "Signature - Royals". He wears this in "Epic Winter", the TV special. His clothing mostly consists of letterman (sports) jackets or in other words "letter jackets", and gold crowns for his head. He dresses formally and casually with a mixture of letter jackets to bring out that unique look. Interests Daring's primary interest is his own appearance, he is often seen admiring himself in his hand mirror. He is also one of Ever After High's most athletic students, Daring goes all-out when it comes to bookball. He plays for the Ever After High's bookball team and seems to be quite skilled at the sport. Fairy tale Though Daring doesn't have a destiny in particular, he is believed to be the Prince Charming in Snow White's tale of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs but in "Epic Winter" it is found out that he is meant to be the beast in Rosabella's tale of Beauty and the Beast. Relationships Family He is the son of King Charming and Queen Charming and has two younger siblings, Dexter and Darling. Daring is naturally close with Dexter, his brother, and has been known to offer him encouragement and advice. However, Dexter has secret feelings that Daring is somewhat overshadowing him. Daring is also close with his sister, Darling. He helped search for her when she disappeared in "Way Too Wonderland", and Darling was the first person to notice Daring was missing when his hand mirror was left alone in "Dragon Games". Darling knows Daring well enough to be forward with him when he is vulnerable, such as when Daring realized he was not Apple's Prince of Destiny, and Darling told him that it is time to turn the page, as some of them are not going to follow their original destinies. According to the Ever After High books, he has numerous cousins and each set uses the same first letter in their names. The cousins are Bountiful, Breathtaking, and Beloved, Charity, Courageous, Cherished, and Caring, Elegant and Errant, Fragile, Fearless and Fairest, and Good-Enough, Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious, and Gorgeous. His grandparents are Alluring and Auspicious Charming. Friends Daring is close with Apple White, as they hang out together often. Daring also showed concern for Apple when she was poisoned in "Dragon Games". Daring initially denied Cerise Hood's request to try out for the bookball team, because he believed she was a "damsel-in-distress," but later asked Cerise to join the Thronecoming game when they needed her. Later at the Thronecoming dance, Daring apologizes to Cerise for what he said, thanks Cerise for saving the game, and they share a dance. Daring is also friends with most princes. Hopper Croakington II is his roommate and they get along as well, as well as his brother Dexter Charming. He and Dexter get along brotherly. Pet Daring's pet is a peacock named P-Hawk. Romance While Daring has the adoration of many girls in school and has been known to embrace this, he has shown little interest in being in a committed relationship. However, in "Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date", Daring asks Lizzie Hearts out as a dare, but Daring ends up actually liking her. In Next Top Villain, Daring asks Lizzie out, but Lizzie rejects him. It is unclear what happened with their relationship, but Kitty Cheshire's diary does reveal that Daring went to the movies with Duchess Swan after asking Lizzie out, which upset Lizzie. Originally believing he was destined to be the next prince in Snow White, Daring did claim he was content to settle down with Apple White when the time came. When Apple is poisoned in "Dragon Games", it is revealed that Daring is not her Prince Charming when his kiss fails to wake her from her slumber. According to being in a two-pack in the "Epic Winter" doll line with Rosabella Beauty and turning into a beast in the TV special with the same title, his real destiny is to become Rosabella's Beast. Both Rosabella and Daring have strong feelings for each other. Holly O'Hair and Duchess Swan have crushes on him. By Big S123